


Office Party

by crate_of_onions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crate_of_onions/pseuds/crate_of_onions
Summary: Kylo and Hux decorate for an office party.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Office Party

"You've got to be joking.”

Kylo blankly stares at Hux. “Sorry. No one else was available.”

Lies. He could have asked anyone else. He probably should have, seeing that Hux’s face was growing redder by the minute. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask him to decorate for the party; but when Kylo saw the opportunity to spend time alone with him, he just couldn’t let it slip away. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hux called him out on his bullshit as he angrily grabbed the box of decorations from his hands.

“I'll help.” Kylo tried to conciliate as Hux rushed past him. It didn’t work.

Hux stopped to give a humorless laugh before continuing to walk towards the meeting room. “No need to pretend to be nice. I'll just do it on my own."

Kylo grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving any further. "I want to help." They both stayed silent for a few moments. Hux curiously looked at Kylo, suspicious. 

"Alright, now let go of me you brute."

_____

Kylo watched as Hux perched precariously on the ladder, struggling to keep the streamers in the ceiling. After repeatedly failed attempts, Hux took another step upwards, the cloth of his dress pants tightening in the process. Kylo marveled at the way the material stretched around Hux’s arse. Tight and pert. His fingers twitched as he wondered how they would feel in his hands.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and help me with these streamers.” Hux’s voice snapped him back to reality.

He hurried over to help stabilize the ladder, allowing Hux to work without the fear of toppling over. But instead of helping, he continued to stare at him, noticing that everytime Hux tried to reach for the ceiling panel, his shirt threatened to untuck from his waistband. He watched as it slowly pulled out of its confines, bit by bit. One more pull and the tail was finally freed, the shirt loosely flowing around Hux's waist, rising and falling at the slightest movement.

Kylo looked up, checking to see if Hux had noticed. The ginger remained focused on the streamers, still unsuccessful. So he moved closer to the ladder, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hux's stomach. And a glimpse he did. Kylo got an eyeful of the expanse of milky white skin, smooth and unmarred. It was just like how he had imagined. He wanted to lean closer, to feel it against his cheek. But then it was suddenly gone. The shirt had once again shielded Hux's stomach from his eyes. Kylo glared at the thin fabric, the one barrier preventing him from admiring what he wanted. A simple barrier, but nonetheless strong.

He watched as the hem bobbed up and down, occasionally revealing small portions of skin, taunting him. It was infuriating. He almost ripped the shirt off entirely; but decided not to, thinking that Hux wouldn't be too pleased if he did. Instead, he leaned in closer, anticipating another chance.

What he didn't expect was to feel that damned cloth rubbing against his face. Confused, he tried to push it away. Hux had lost his grip on the ceiling panel, causing him to fall forwards, blinding Kylo with his body. As soon as he felt himself being tipped backwards by Kylo, his hands scrambled to grab ahold of something, which incidentally happened to be Kylo's hair. 

“Mmph.” Kylo made a muffled sound as he felt his hair being yanked, further disorienting him. He stumbled back a few steps before blindly grabbing at Hux's shirt, hoping to get him to let go before he turned bald. His plan was met with mild success. Hux didn't loosen his hold on his hair, but Kylo managed to accidentally tear off parts of Hux's shirt, accomplishing his earlier goal. But before he could properly enjoy the feel of Hux's skin, he tipped over, causing both of them to crash to the floor.

Kylo let out a loud wheeze as he felt the wind get knocked out of his body. He continued to struggle with his breath as Hux's chest was still pressed against his face. Not that he minded. 

He found himself gulping up as much air as he could; mostly just to stay alive, but also to take in Hux’s scent. It was quite faint; smelling of just a whisper of cologne and diluted lemon water. He continued to breathe it in as he casually lied his hand on Hux's lower back, relishing at the direct contact. He let out a content sigh, wishing to stay like this for just a while longer. Unfortunately, the moment ended just as it had begun and Kylo felt the pressure on his face alleviate as Hux quickly pushed himself off.

Disappointed, Kylo followed suit and sat up, hoping that Hux wouldn't be too upset. He found him quietly stewing; eyes boring holes into a corner of the room. The tips of his ears burned a soft red. How adorable. Kylo shook his head, shaking the thought out of his head. He tried to focus on placating the angry ginger. He decided on a simpler approach.

"I'm sorry." 

Hux remained silent, still refusing to make any eye contact. So he tried again.

"It's my fault. I should have been paying more attention." Still silent.

"Forgive me for ruining your shirt," he glanced at the ripped cloth in his hand."I'll pay you back."

Hux's ears seemed to grow even redder, the color also dusting his cheeks. Despite the growing anger, he let out a short "It's alright," before clearing his throat and turning away.

The awkward silence resumed, suffocating him in a different way. Kylo glanced around the room, desperate for something else to say. His eyes landed upon the box of decorations.

"Suppose we blow up some balloons." 

_____

Phasma was the first to arrive.

She stopped for a moment, looking around at the half-blown balloons and streamers scattered haphazardly around the room. "This looks like shit."

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. If it's not very good that's why.


End file.
